Behind the Fan and Hankie
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Do you know, in 1890s, fans and hankies hid secret language only known to teenagers? /Reincarnation!AU, Victorian Era!AU, Fem!Eren/


_contains: reincarnation-au (both of them have memories of the past), victorian era au, fem!eren, ooc, kinda plotless_

_a/n1: after seeing post about fan language in tumblr i just had to write this!_

_a/n2: i never thought i'd be writing this. genderbender fanfictions were just not my type. but this..._

**.**

* * *

Their first meeting was two months ago, Levi had been invited as a guest in the party. He was not amused with all those crowds and chatters. Formality was not his thing. He would prefer to enjoy a glass of champagne on the balcony rather than blend in with the crowds. He would just stand there and gaze at the stars until the party's over.

That was how he met Eren.

It appeared Eren was also running away from the crowd, hiding in the balcony.

From the moment Levi took notice of Eren, he knew that figure was familiar... way too familiar for him. And when those pair of eyes' colour changed under the moonlight, everything came to him. He understood the reason behind that strange yearning he had. His eyes glistened and his lips curved into a thin smile which he didn't realise himself.

When he approached Eren, Eren's reaction was pretty much the same as Levi's. Eyes showing that Eren's really surprised with Levi's sudden appearance and a stunned expression Eren had, explained everything. Eren remembered.

"So, you're born a girl this time, brat?" Levi asked in a low voice.

Eren tucked her brown hair behind her ear and smiled meaningfully, "May I know what you're talking about, sir?"

And that was when they finally found each other.

* * *

_**Behind the Fan and Hankie**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

She sighed.

Her old man wouldn't stop bugging her about going to a dance party. Wearing corset and heeled shoes really tired her out. Sometimes she cursed herself for being born a woman. She knew how convenient it was to be living as a guy from the past life's experience. Or maybe it was just the era she's living in right now that made it really tiring to live as a female. She never heard anything about Mikasa having to wear anything like this in the titan era.

Ah, how she wish she's still living in that previous life.

... Just kidding.

She sighed again, slowly fanning herself with the vintage hand fan. Hand over the torso and she straightened her back. She glanced around the spacious room, searching for that one person who'd make her day better.

When she finally spotted that short figure across the ballroom, she was about to approach him before she saw him talking to someone. Not that she cared about who that person was but, oh just how long was the conversation going to take? It was not too long until Levi noticed Eren who was waiting eagerly for him to finish.

But Levi continued his conversation anyway, which made Eren kind of furious.

She grunted, she's bored to death here and when finally she spotted Levi, he would just ignore her?

When their eyes met again for the second time, Eren came up with an idea. Her lips formed a thin smile and she took her fan, she pressed the half-opened fan up to her lips and looked at him seductively.

'_You may kiss me._'

She noticed Levi twitched his eyebrow when he saw that. Oh, Eren never thought Levi would understand the secret fan language. It was such a troublesome language which she learnt from her peers, and at that moment, she thought she would have never use this thing, it was just freaking pointless. Why should you be talking in codes when you could just speak with your mouth? It was a famous language known only to the girls and boys around her age. They kept it secret from adults so that they could communicate even when their parents were there.

Eren closed the fan then gave a light tap twice on her shoulder.

'_Meet me in the garden._'

And with that, she left the ballroom and head for the garden.

After waiting for quite some time, Eren was starting to wonder whether Levi really got his message or not. Levi didn't respond with anything, so she shouldn't be too sure of it. She should have just approached him right away. Even if she were to search for him now, it would be useless. Too many people attended the party, searching for him in this crowd would be impossible. Even how she could have caught him under her eyes just now was nearly impossible.

"Oi, Eren."

She turned around. Oh, he's _finally_ here.

"What took you so long, Capt―I mean, _Levi_?"

"That shitty old man just won't stop talking," Levi hissed. He lifted the glass up to his lips, and then took a small sip. "Would you like some drink? I'll take it for you."

Eren smiled instead and took the glass away from Levi's hand. "I'll just have yours." But right after the liquid flowed down her throat, she frowned and pulled away the half-empty glass. "Champagne? This is the first time I tasted this."

"It's because you're underage."

Eren returned the glass to Levi. She didn't like the taste of alcohol, it tasted weird. She didn't understand how Levi could be drinking it.

"So, I thought you invited me here for a kiss?" He stared at Eren from the corner of his eyes and smirked. Eren blinked for a second, then she smiled and fanned herself, "Well, I'm waiting to be kissed."

And after that, Eren closed her eyes slowly when she saw Levi leaning in for her. It was kind of funny, because Levi was shorter than her and that made Eren had to bend down a bit (without Levi noticing, because she's sure he would be annoyed if he were to know). She chuckled inside her mind, even after he was reborn in the new era, his height didn't change much. He's still the same as ever.

He pushed her neck closer and reached for her lips, brushing it with another pair belonged to him. It was a short kiss, when Levi pulled away, Eren couldn't help but felt disappointed. The kiss was different from the ones she got in the previous life. It was not a long, hot and steamy kiss involving tongues and teeth.

Eren wanted to ask, but she couldn't find the right way to ask.

"You wouldn't want me to ruin your make up and ending up everyone staring at you, right, brat?"

She could feel her face warmer, probably really red even to the ears right now. She averted her gaze and coughed a bit, "I-I'm going to take a drink. My throat's dry." She turned away quickly and set her foot off to the indoor to grab some drink. But just when she was about to reach the gate, she stopped when he called her again.

"Eren."

She turned slowly to look at Levi. _Just what is it again, this time?_

Levi slowly drew his handkerchief across his cheek, with a thin smile formed perfectly on his face.

Eren's face was even in more crimson than before. She quickly faced away and ignored Levi, whilst Levi just let out a small snicker quietly to himself. He knew exactly what would make that brat blush like that, he knew. It was fun teasing her, it amused him to see her many expressions.

With just one simple hankie language, he could get that cute reaction from his lover.

'_I love you._'

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_a/n3: thanks for reading!_


End file.
